


Homura shoots a cat

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crack, F/F, Written at 11 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Why do I write fics at midnight?





	

Madoka was petting a white cat when it exploded. The pink haired girl gasped and picked apart the remains to find a bullet.

 

"Homura!" Madoka shouted and her  ~~slave~~ lover came forth. "Yeah?" "You shot a cat." "It was Kyubey tho."

 

tHEN MAMI'S HEAD ROLLED BY.

 

"Guys I'm ded again." "Ok." Homura replied.

 

"HOLY SHIT" The ex goddess squeaked as Kyubey rode by on a unicycle. "IT'S DAT SPACE CAT BOI," 

 

"WHADDUP BITCHES"

 

Then Homura shot him.

 

"Oh," Pulling Madoka into a hug, she smiled. "See, you're safe now!" "Mami's dead though," "I don't give a fuck about Batman," "Kyouko and Sayaka are dead," "Nah they're fucking in a closet," "I'm dead inside,"

 

Then they had a make out session.

 

Fin.

 


End file.
